Eymris, protecteur de Camelot
by tomoe-chi
Summary: : Arthur n'est pas idiot, il a remarqué que les menaces qu'il affronte depuis des années se trouvent amoindries et détruites sans qu'il y soit pour quelque chose. La présence d'un protecteur magicien autour de lui devient alors une évidence. Mais quel nom mettre sur ce personnage qui semble n'avoir aucune existence propre. Un druide capturé alors répond à sa question. Pas de slash
1. Chapter 1

**Eymris, le protecteur de Camelot**

Arthur n'était pas un idiot, contrairement à ce que son serviteur pensait. Il pouvait parfois être aveugle, mais lorsque cela concernait tout Camelot, il était incroyablement perceptif. Souvent, il aimait réfléchir aux différentes et difficiles confrontations auxquelles il avait fait face depuis les dernières années. Et il en venait alors à la conclusion suivante: les menaces qu'il affrontait depuis des années se trouvaient amoindries et détruites sans qu'il y soit pour quelque chose. Autrement dit, quelqu'un réglait ses problèmes pour lui.

Lorsque le Roi avait comprit cela, il s'était senti inutile._ Depuis quand? _Se demandait-il. _Depuis quand m'aide-t-on et depuis quand suis-je devenu inutile pour mon propre royaume?_ Sa fierté en avait pris un coup. Puis, alors qu'il y repensa quelques mois plus tard, il réalisa finalement que tant que son peuple était protégé, la personne qui le sauvait n'avait pas d'importance. Et il fut alors reconnaissant à cet inconnu qui l'aidait, tout en se demandant en quoi il lui était supérieur pour avoir ainsi régler des problèmes avec lesquels il avait eu du mal.

Plus les dangers étaient vaincus, plus il cherchait autour de lui des signes qui lui indiquerait l'intervention de cet inconnu. Et alors, il vit. Une branche d'un arbre qui se casse juste sur la tête d'un de ses opposant, un coup de vent qui dévie l'attaque d'un autre, il se rendit vite compte de plusieurs choses: un, l'inconnu le protégeait lui en priorité; deux, il y avait déjà eu des branches d'arbre tombant sur ses ennemis par le passé, ce qui signifiait que le mystérieux inconnu était auprès de lui depuis au moins six ans; trois, ces évènements étaient provoqués par magie, ce qui d'après ce qu'aurait dit son père, ne correspondait absolument pas avec le point un car _la magie est démoniaque._

Plus cet inconnu sauvait le peuple et plus Arthur se mettait à douter des principes de son père. Il devenait donc dans la lune, hagard, et passait son temps à réfléchir quoi qu'il fasse, et ce même pendant une partie de chasse, ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention du jeune Merlin, son serviteur, qui se demandait pourquoi le Roi avait déboulé dans la clairière, faisant s'enfuir le sanglier qu'ils traquaient. Pas que cela gênait Merlin, non, il détestait la chasse. Cependant le Roi était supposé adorer ça.

-Sire, demanda le serviteur alors que l'animal détalait, y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous auriez besoin de parler ?

Arthur releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Merlin et approuva après un instant d'hésitation. Après tout, Merlin était plutôt de bons conseils.

-En fait, il y a quelques temps, j'ai réalisé quelque chose. Quelqu'un m'aide, confia-t-il.

-Quelqu'un vous aide ? Répéta le brun confus.

-Depuis des années semble-t-il, quelqu'un m'aide à régler les problèmes qui tombent sur Camelot. J'en suis sûr, ce n'est pas moi qui vainc les menaces à chaque fois. Et celui qui le fait, possède la magie.

-La magie ? S'étrangla Merlin.

-Oui, la magie. Tu dois comprendre la question que je me pose alors : est-elle obligatoirement démoniaque comme le pensait mon père ou est-elle juste incomprise pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas ?

Merlin, les yeux écarquillés, regardait son Roi, ne sachant plus que penser. Après la mort du Roi Uther, il semblait que c'en était fini de la vision positive de la magie d'Arthur. Merlin ne s'était pas douté une seule seconde qu'Arthur était revenu sur cette idée.

-Toi, qu'en penses-tu Merlin ? Au sujet de la magie.

Merlin hésita. Devait-il lui parler de tout ce qu'il avait vécu ? Finalement, il opta pour une explication très subjective.

-Je pense que… La magie n'est ni foncièrement mauvaise, ni foncièrement bonne. Peut-être qu'au final, cela dépend de la personne qui la possède et que, comme une épée, elle sert à protéger autant qu'à prendre des vies… Cela n'est rien d'autre que mon avis, évidemment.

-Pourtant, ton avis semble… Juste. Alors d'après toi, la magie ne corrompt pas ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça. Tout pouvoir, qu'il soit magique ou politique, peut corrompre. Mais tout le monde n'y cède pas. Prenons-vous comme exemple, vous êtes Roi, vous avez donc un pouvoir politique énorme. Pourtant, vous êtes à l'écoute de votre peuple, de vos sujets, ce qui veut dire que vous n'avez pas été corrompu par lui. Peut-être est-ce tout simplement la même chose en ce qui concerne la magie ?

Merlin croisa le regard étonné d'Arthur et baissa les yeux en se taisant. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du Roi alors qu'il disait :

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais une telle capacité de réflexion.

Cela sonnait comme l'une de leurs piques habituelles, mais le Roi était sincèrement agréablement surpris.

-Tu penses donc que mon père avait tort depuis le début ?

-Et bien, vous ne pouvez pas me dire qu'il a eu raison. Souvenez-vous, les gens ayant été condamnés, vous semblaient-ils démoniaques ?

Arthur chercha dans ses souvenirs un quelconque moment qui indiquerait une nature démoniaque chez les condamnés. Et il n'en trouva pas.

-En plus, continua Merlin, la plupart d'entre eux étaient probablement innocents. Il suffirait d'accuser son voisin de sorcellerie pour se débarrasser de lui, c'est bien trop pratique. Gwen aussi était innocente. Elle a eu de la chance que nous nous en rendions compte.

Arthur observait Merlin alors qu'il lui expliquait sa vision des choses. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce qu'il racontait avait du sens et il regrettait de ne jamais l'écouter, il était apparemment payant de prêter attention aux paroles de son serviteur.

-Au sujet de Gwen, je me suis toujours demandé, si elle n'était pas sorcière, pourquoi donc y avait-il cet onguent sous l'oreiller de Tom.

Merlin fit mine de réfléchir, en réalité il paniquait. Il ne devait pas attirer l'attention de son Roi sur lui.

-Peut-être ce… Protecteur voulait-il tester sa magie sur la malédiction, tenta-t-il. Afin de soigner aussi les autres.

Arthur médita sur ces paroles.

-C'est intelligent de ta part. Tu as peut-être raison. Après tout, n'importe qui aurait pu rentrer dans sa maison pour le placer sous son oreiller. Mais il aurait dû se douter que nous nous interrogerions sur sa soudaine guérison, il n'est pas très intelligent.

Merlin grommela mais ne contredit pas son Roi.

-Merlin, à partir de maintenant je voudrais que tu recherches ce sorcier qui nous protège. Que tu gardes l'œil et que tu me préviennes si tu apprends quelque chose. Tu penses que tu peux le faire ?

Merlin s'empêcha d'éclater de rire, il garda son sérieux et affirma à son Roi qu'il garderait l'œil.

-Peut-être devrions-nous retourner à Camelot maintenant, Sire ?

-Non, tu ne m'auras pas. Continuons la chasse, reprit Arthur alors que Merlin soupirait de désespoir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eymris, le protecteur de Camelot**

Merlin était dans une situation précaire. Arthur voulait qu'il recherche son protecteur mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était ce protecteur. Certes Arthur ne semblait pas être contre la magie -quelle surprise il avait eu d'ailleurs!- mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il accepterait que son serviteur et ami en ai possession.

Que faire dans ce cas? L'envoyer sur une mauvaise piste? Mais plus Merlin y pensait, plus il se surprenait à penser que mettre fin au mystère serait une bonne chose. Arthur ne réagirais peut-être pas si mal et après tout ce que Merlin avait fait pour lui, il n'oserait pas lui faire de mal volontairement… N'est-ce pas ?

_Il a été élevé par Uther Pendragon_…, lui souffla une petite voix. Oui, et alors, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser Merlin, Arthur n'était pas son père. Arthur était généreux, juste, crétin certes, mais pas aussi orgueilleux que l'ancien monarque. Et pour preuve, il avait épousé une servante !

Avec tendresse, Merlin repensa à sa meilleure amie et à leur première rencontre, alors qu'il s'était retrouvé pour la première fois (mais non la dernière) au pilori. Le jeune homme avait tout d'abord été content que l'on s'intéresse à lui, puis un peu perplexe face aux remarques gênantes que la jeune fille pouvait laisser échapper, mais il l'avait toujours apprécié. Riant sous cape, Merlin se souvint d'une phrase que Gwen avait prononcée lors de la vingtième fête d'anniversaire de la capture du grand dragon : « Qui voudrait épouser Arthur ! ». En ce temps-là, l'idée que ce soit elle était incongrue et Merlin riait de la situation.

Le fil de ses pensées flotta alors vers Gwaine, Perceval, Elyan et Sir Léon. Il était certes plus proche de Gauvain, mais ils lui étaient tous cher. Accepteraient-ils également sa nature ? Et les gens de Camelot ? S'il était contraint de quitter la ville, qui s'occuperait d'Arthur ? L'idiot ne pourrait pas survivre une journée sans lui. _Tu pourrais toujours te cacher pour le protéger ! _Et Gaïus ? Ne serait-il pas accusé de complicité ? Personne au monde ne croirait que le vieil homme était ignorant de la situation !

Mieux vaut ne rien dire, soupira Merlin. Il se dirigeait vers la chambre du Roi, le plateau de nourriture dans les mains lorsque Sire Léon passa d'un air pressé en contre-sens, précédé du souverain.

-Que se passe-t-il, Sire? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Une druide arrêté. Elle est venue d'elle-même avec un enfant pour s'entretenir avec le Roi.

-Une druide? Répéta Merlin inquiet. Allez-vous la condamnée?

Arthur le regarda intensément, se rappelant probablement leur conversation de la veille au sujet de la magie.

-Tout dépend de la raison pour laquelle elle se trouve ici, décida Arthur. Pose mon repas dans ma chambre et rejoins-nous.

Merlin obéit et rejoignit le Roi dans la salle du trône. Essayant de se faire discret, il alla se poster parmi les conseillers du Roi, débattant sur la scène qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. A deux mètres du trône se tenait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains, qui descendaient en cascade dans son dos, cachant presque entièrement une besace remplie, Merlin en était sûr, de plantes guérisseuses. Derrière elle se cachait un petit garçon d'environ huit ans qui s'accrochait à sa robe. Il avait la même couleur de cheveux mais ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond. Merlin remarqua de suite que quelque chose n'était pas normal dans la position du petit garçon et de sa mère. Il ne s'agrippait pas à ses vêtements par peur mais juste par nécessité pour ne pas tomber, il vacillait et son visage rouge indiquait une forte fièvre. Autour d'eux étaient postés Gwaine, Elyan et Perceval alors que Sir Léon se trouvait du côté du trône non occupé par les conseillers.

-Je n'ai pas tout compris, annonça le Roi, pourriez-vous me réexpliquer ce qu'une druide fait ici en sachant pertinemment que Camelot proscrit toute forme de magie?

-Je vous l'ai dit, mon fils est victime d'une malédiction qui ne peut être levée que par un magicien très puissant, bien plus que ceux de mon clan, répéta la jeune femme, suppliante, en passa un bras autour de son fils pour l'apaiser.

-Et pourquoi pensez-vous le trouver ici? Reprit Arthur, perplexe.

-Eymris est toujours auprès de vous, mon Seigneur, il est donc ici à Camelot.


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut tout le monde, je profite de ce troisième chapitre pour remercier d'abord tous ceux qui me suivent : lovelessnaru-chan, a-pair-of-iris, Nihal de la terre du vent, passion of imbattables, Jenin, Chokella, Fumi-chan, ahotep84, Maiawela, Nat-kun et titinesister. _

_Ensuite, ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris : lovelessnaru-chan, passion of imbattables, Panthera7, ahotep84, Nat-kun et Toundra95._

_Enfin, je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et je leur réponds tout de suite :_

_**Lovelessnaru-chan :**__ Contente que tu aimes le début et en espérant ne pas te décevoir (oulà, y'a déjà de la pression ) )Je vais essayer de soigner le plus possible tout en publiant assez rapidement et en essayant de réussir les scènes d'actions puisque scènes d'action il y aura, merci pour tes reviews__._

_**Mel023 :**__ Merci pour ta review, contente que tu aimes et ne t'inquiètes pas, Arthur le saura bientôt )_

_**Passion of imbattables :**__ Merci pour tes reviews__;) comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai d'autres fanfictions de Merlin en slash dans mon ordinateur mais elles ne sont pas finies. Dès que l'une d'entre elle l'est, je la publie, promis. En fait, à chaque épisode, je me dis « ce n'est pas possible, il trouve ça normal » ? Arthur trouve ça normal qu'une branche tombe sur la tête d'un de ses adversaire, ainsi qu'un lustre, et puis un banc, et encore un lustre… Sérieux, y'a une malédiction sur les lustres… Du coup, j'ai commencé par une réflexion là-dessus parce que ce n'est juste pas possible qu'il se rende compte de rien ! En espérant que la suite te plaise toujours autant. Voilà le chapitre où Arthur apprend le nom de son protecteur )_

_**Alyssa21 :**__ Tout d'abord, merci de m'avoir corrigé pour le nom d'Emrys. C'était bel et bien une faute ^^'' Contente que ça te plaise à part ça, merci pour ta review )_

_**Naru :**__ Merci pour ta review ) Je suis heureuse de voir qu'il n'y a pas que des français (es) qui me lisent ) D'où viens-tu ? _

**Eymris, protecteur de Camelot**

Le silence s'était abattu sur la salle alors que la druide regardait le Roi d'un air innocent. Ne voyait-il pas que son fils avait besoin d'aide ? Pourquoi ne demandait-il pas à Emrys de le guérir immédiatement ? Elle avait fait tout le trajet jusqu'ici pour cela ! Combattant les intempéries et bravant la mort en s'aventurant sur les terres de Camelot.

-Emrys? Demanda Arthur, sentant ses suppositions s'avérer exactes. Serait-ce le nom de mon protecteur?

-Oui, mon Seigneur, lui répondit-elle, étonnée qu'il ne connaisse pas le nom druidique de son magicien. Emrys est toujours prêt de vous. C'est pourquoi je suis venue ici. Condamnez-moi si vous le désirer, mais aidez-moi à sauver mon petit garçon.

-Je voudrais vous aider, mais je ne sais pas qui est Emrys. J'ai conscience qu'il est là depuis plusieurs années et qu'il m'a aidé à de nombreuses reprises, mais je ne sais pas qui il est, avoua le Roi provoquant l'étonnement chez ses chevaliers et chez la jeune femme. Aussi suis-je dans l'obligation de vous demander de quitter mon royaume.

Merlin, qui était entré et s'était glissé à côté du Roi, croisa le regard de la jeune femme, la suppliant en pensées de ne pas révéler son identité.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

_Je vous aiderais mais, s'il-vous-plaît, ne lui dîtes pas qui je suis. _

La druide hocha imperceptiblement la tête et fit mine de soupirer.

-Bien, mon Seigneur. Je partirais.

-Faîtes, ordonna Arthur.

La jeune femme s'inclina, plus pour Merlin que pour Arthur d'ailleurs, et quitta la salle sous les yeux des chevaliers, son fils dans ses bras. Emrys lui avait envoyé l'image d'une partie de la forêt, c'est là qu'il la rejoindrait. Elle se mit alors à se demander pourquoi il cachait encore son identité. Le Roi Uther était mort depuis déjà quelques années et le Roi Arthur était foncièrement bon, si Emrys se dévoilait, cela signifierait la réhabilitation de la magie et les retrouvailles des druides avec leur famille, dont ils avaient été arrachés en prenant la fuite. Rina attendait donc le jeune homme songeant que, en fonction de ses actes elle se placerait soit dans son camp, soit dans celui des rebelles.

Finalement, elle l'aperçut. Emrys la rejoignit aussi vite qu'il le put. Dès qu'il fut près d'elle, elle se laissa glisser à terre, un genou au sol et la tête inclinée en signe de soumission.

-Emrys.

-Bonjour, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, mais je dois garder mon identité secrète encore quelques temps, lui répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres.

-Je vous suis juste reconnaissante d'être là. Car vous allez soigner mon fils, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je vais essayer en tout cas, assura-t-il mal à l'aise. Quelle est cette malédiction dont vous parliez ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement. Je sais juste qu'il s'est mis à trembler et à avoir de la fièvre.

-Pas d'autres symptômes ? S'assura Merlin en posant une sacoche à ses pieds.

-Des cauchemars. Il parle souvent dans son sommeil et le rêve a l'air d'être le même parce qu'il répète toujours la même phrase.

-Qui est ?

-« Il est à Camelot. » Mais j'ignore de qui il parle.

Merlin réfléchit en silence. Il est à Camelot ? Qu'est-ce qui allait bien pouvoir leur tomber dessus à présent ? Un druide fou de haine pour les pendragons ? Une créature magique ? Un noble désirant le pouvoir ? Ou bien n'était-ce pas une menace _? J'ai déjà vu certains cas où…_

-Je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant, je vais devoir lui parler. Avant cela, pourriez-vous m'indiquer le nom de la personne qui a jeté cette malédiction ?

-Enora, c'est une sorcière qui habite sur les terres de Cenred. Elle a essayé de glisser un philtre d'amour dans le verre de mon frère, je l'en ai empêché et elle a voulu se venger, grogna Rina.

-Cela ne semble pas être le profil à tuer, raisonna Merlin. Mes hypothèses se confirment.

Merlin se pencha vers le petit garçon et finit par s'assoir à côté de lui.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda-t-il à la mère.

-Ervan, mon Seigneur.

Merlin renonça à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas du titre et s'adressa alors au garçon couché à ses pieds, une couverture de fortune le recouvrant.

-Ervan ? M'entends-tu ?

Le plus jeune gesticula inconfortablement.

-Ervan ?

-Je vous entends, Emrys, murmura faiblement le garçon.

Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement pour les poser sur Merlin.

-Tu as de la fièvre et tu fais des cauchemars. Tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter « Il est à Camelot ». De qui veux-tu parler ?

-Je ne sais pas ... C'est un garçon d'à peu près mon âge que je vois dans mes rêves. J'ai… l'impression que je dois le retrouver.

-Tu ne sais pas pourquoi ?

Le petit garçon secoua la tête.

-Je dois juste le trouver. Vous ne savez pas où il est ? Demanda-t-il désespéré.

-Je ne sais même pas qui il est. Tu es le seul à l'avoir vu.

Le petit garçon se mit alors à pleurer et tomba dans une semi-inconscience :

-Je dois le retrouver…

-Repose-toi, bonhomme. Nous allons le trouver.

Le petit garçon sombra et Merlin se releva.

-J'ai beaucoup d'hypothèses, toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Je crois que je n'ai pas beaucoup de choix. Je dois rencontrer celle qui a jeté ce sort.

-Enora habite dans le royaume de Cenred, mon Seigneur.

-Qu'importe. Si je ne le fais pas, votre fils risque beaucoup. Savez-vous où exactement à Cenred ?

-Une maison au milieu d'une forêt. Je sais où mais je ne pourrais vous l'expliquer.

Merlin chercha une solution à toute vitesse.

-Vous allez venir avec moi. Nous allons confier Ervan à Gaïus, le médecin de la cour.

-Est-il fiable ? S'inquiéta la mère.

-Il l'est. Il est comme mon père. En revanche il nous faut penser à un alibi pour le Roi.


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut, salut, oui, ça fait longtemps, mais voilà le quatrième chapitre, le cinq ne devant pas tarder :)_

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_lovelessnaru-chan: merci, tes messages m'encouragent toujours ;) et non, ce n'est pas Mordred_

_passion of Imbattables: merci ;) oui je me suis dis que le personnage de Emrys étant très populaire dans les légendes tirées des prophéties, ce serait intéressant qu'Arthur recherche quelqu'un de puissant, pour se rendre compte finalement que c'est Merlin, plutôt que de découvrir la nature de Merlin et comprendre après à quel point il est puissant._

_Fan: oh, il y aura très certainement une gaffe, ne t'inquiètes pas, mais dans l'immédiat, c'est le cas d'Ervan que je vais développer, c'est un petit garçon intéressant._

_Guest: Merci ô inconnu ;)_

**Eymris, protecteur de Camelot**

Arthur était étonné de la façon dont la druide avait accepté de partir alors qu'elle avait fait tout ce chemin pour que son fils soit guéris par Emrys. C'est pourquoi il n'y croyait pas. Elle avait dû entrer en contact avec le magicien par un quelconque moyen. Il l'a regarda donc sortir, curieux, et ordonna à Gauvain de la suivre. Le chevalier jeta un regard un Sire Léon avant d'obéir.

Comprenant l'oeillade de son ami, Léon prit la parole:

-Sire, quelle était cette histoire de magicien dont vous avez parlé avec la druide?

-Léon, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué! Il se passe toujours des choses étranges par ici. Les ennemis se font arrêtés avant même qu'on ne les combatte. Ou pendant le combat. Un magicien se cache ici à Camelot. Et pour une raison qui m'échappe, il nous protège!

-Sire, vous ne pouvez pas croire les magiciens. Faîtes attention, je vous en prie, demanda alors Agravain.

-Mon oncle, vous me traitez de crédule? Demanda le souverain.

L'homme s'empressa de nier et la conversation n'alla pas plus loin. Le roi leva la réunion et donna l'autorisation à Merlin d'aller chercher des plantes pour Gaïus puis de passer rechercher son plateau de nourriture qui avait été déposé dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il revint cependant, une drôle de grimace étirait ses traits.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda le souverain.

-J'ai reçu un message de ma mère. Elle est gravement malade. Sire, est-ce que je peux… ?

-Tu peux aller la voir, accepta Arthur, inquiet pour Hunith. Soigne-la bien.

Merlin lui fit un signe de tête de gratitude et sortit précipitamment, laissant le roi tout à ses interrogations. Quand exactement avait commencés les évènements étranges ?

La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut la disparition de l'armée d'immortels de Morgane trois ans plus tôt. C'était tellement énorme qu'il se demanda immédiatement comment il avait pu ne pas se demander pourquoi. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il était éberlué de ne s'être pas posé la question. Etait-ce Emrys qui avait inversé le sort ? Alors qu'il réfléchissait ainsi il se demanda alors s'il y avait dans ses souvenirs, une trace de magie avant cet évènement. Et il en trouva : la disparition de Cornelius Sigan et du Grand Dragon qu'il avait, semble-t-il tué, sans qu'on retrouve le corps. Et encore avant, il y avait le fait qu'il ait survécu à la morsure de la bête du destin. Encore avant cela, quelqu'un était allé supplier Anhora de lui laisser une autre chance pour sauver son peuple. Et avant, il y avait le mystérieux chevalier qui avait tué deux des siens avant de faire un duel contre son père et de disparaître alors qu'il était censé être immortel également. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait il y avait également le griffon que Lancelot avait abattu alors que selon Gaïus seul la magie pouvait accomplir cet exploit. Il y avait aussi la lumière qui l'avait guidé hors de la caverne alors qu'il était à la recherche d'une fleur de Morteus pour sauver son valet. Y avait-il un autre signe de la présence d'un sorcier avant ? Et bien la guérison du père de Gwen. Gwen… Il valait mieux ne pas y penser.

Mais avant cela, il n'y avait pas de branche d'arbre tombant sur les ennemis, ni d'êtres immortels vaincus. Quelque chose devait donc s'être passer, Emrys avait donc dû arriver avant cet évènement. Certainement peu de temps auparavant. Quelques mois tout au plus.

Il était en train de faire la liste de personnes qu'il connaissait qui étaient arrivés au château dans ce laps de temps lorsque Léon vint le chercher dans sa chambre, lui rappelant qu'un entraînement était prévu pour l'après-midi et que les chevaliers l'attendaient déjà.

Tous sauf Gauvain, qui ne semblait pas encore être revenu de sa mission d'espionnage. En fait, ce n'est qu'à la fin de l'entraînement qu'il fut sa réapparition, l'air légèrement troublé.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? Demanda Arthur.

-C'est qu'elle est allé loin, s'insurgea Gwaine. Et le pire c'est que personne n'est arrivé. Elle a payé une carriole qui passait pour l'emmener au royaume du nord.

-Elle a vraiment renoncé à trouver Emrys, dans ce cas ? Je ne m'y attendais pas ! Je croyais que son fils était en danger ?

-Elle a peut-être décidé de consulter un magicien qu'elle saurait où trouver, votre majesté, fit remarquer Sire Léon.

-Dans ce cas, notre piste pour trouver Emrys s'arrête là, soupira Arthur. J'ai commencé à faire une liste des personnes qui seraient arrivés dans un certain laps de temps mais je ne peux pas être sûr de n'oublier personne ni même de connaître ces personnes. Je peux aussi me tromper dans la période de temps, ce qui fait que l'on ne peut pas vraiment se fier à cette liste. Et je ne veux pas attendre la prochaine menace qui pèsera sur Camelot pour découvrir qui est notre protecteur.

De dépit, Arthur s'éloigna de la cour et déposa ses armes dans le local avant de remonter dans sa chambre. La vérité, c'est qu'il était tellement mal à cause des évènements qui avaient apporté le bannissement de Guenièvre, qu'il se concentrait sur tout ce qui n'avait aucun rapport pour oublier. S'il ne faisait pas d'avancée dans son enquête rapidement, il risquait de songer à des choses qu'il préférerait laisser de côté. Comme par exemple : _comment a-t-elle pu ?_

Si son valet était là, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il saurait le distraire et lui éviter d'y penser. Merlin était un tel idiot après tout. Mais un idiot loyal, ça il ne pouvait pas le nier. Arthur se demanda alors combien de temps prendrait Hunith pour guérir. Merlin mettrait certainement deux jours à cheval pour atteindre la limite de ce qui fut le royaume de Cenred et arriver à Ealdor. Là-bas, il ferait ce qu'il pourrait pour guérir sa mère. Arthur espérait d'ailleurs que la maladie d'Hunith n'était pas trop grave, après tout il l'appréciait et c'était la mère de son ami qui n'avait certainement pas besoin d'endurer la perte d'un autre être cher.

En effet, Merlin avait laissé échapper au détour d'une conversation qu'il avait rencontré son père pour le voir mourir quelques heures après dans ses bras. Arthur ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, ni quand tout cela s'était produit, mais en se souvenant de la mort de son propre père, il ne pouvait que souhaiter à Merlin de ne pas en plus perdre sa mère.

En fait, plus il y pensait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur Merlin. Il savait qu'il venait d'Ealdor et avait une mère qui se souciait beaucoup de lui, qu'il était un jour partit en laissant derrière lui son meilleur ami Will, un sorcier, qui était mort en sauvant Arthur. En fait, il connaissait surtout Merlin par rapport à ses connections avec les autres. Mais sur le vrai Merlin, il ne savait presque rien. Certains pourraient dire qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de connaître son serviteur mais Arthur ne pensait plus comme ça. Merlin restait avec lui quoi qu'il se passe, alors qu'il n'était même pas un chevalier, enfin ! Il méritait qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Lorsqu'il rentrerait Arthur essayerait de mieux le connaître, se promit le jeune Roi.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut, salut ) En espérant ne vous avoir pas trop fait attendre. Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira

Reponses au reviews :

**Passion of Imbattables :** Et oui, après tout Arthur a perdu la sienne. Même s'il n'est pas très proche d'Hunith, il l'apprécie !

**lovelessnaru-chan : **merci beaucoup oui, notre Arthur cache des capacités de réflexion insoupçonnées ^^

**LayaCaldin : **Merci, contente que ça te plaise )

Fan : Bonjour inconnu XD, non, le chapitre n'était pas plus court mais c'est vrai que j'évite de faire de grands chapitres, en revanche, il y aura beaucoup ) l'histoire va commencer à se développer à partir de là, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ervan est un personnage intéressant à développer ainsi que sa malédiction.

**Miharulaboulette :** Salut, salut, merci pour ton commentaire. Moi aussi, c'est une de mes périodes préférés, je dois dire que je ne suis pas fan de la saison 5. Pour la psyché des personnages, je crois que c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose aussi fondé dessus. Au départ, je me suis dit que c'était bizarre qu'Arthur n'est rien deviné et qu'il devait tout de même se poser des questions ! Du coup, c'est venu tout seul et je me suis dis « pourquoi pas faire pareil avec les autres personnages ? » et voilà. Je fais de mon mieux, mais c'est encore un peu nouveau ^^''

**Enjoy : **(prononcé à la « What the cut » pour ceux qui connaissent)

**Eymris, protecteur de Camelot**

Gwaine avait suivi les deux silhouettes en essayant d'être le plus discret possible. Lorsqu'elles s'étaient enfoncées dans la forêt, il s'était lui-même caché derrière un arbre, attendant comme eux l'arrivée de celui qu'on appelait Emrys, le protecteur de Camelot. Mais ce n'est pas Emrys qui se montra, ce fut Merlin. Le chevalier pensa tout d'abord que c'était une coïncidence et que les plantes qu'il cueillait se trouvaient par là. Quelle ne fut pas son ébahissement lorsque la druide se mit à genoux devant son ami en l'appelant Emrys.

-Bonjour, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, mais je dois garder mon identité secrète encore quelques temps, lui répondit Merlin, confirmant les soupçons de Gwaine.

Merlin se mit alors à questionner l'enfant et sa mère sur des symptômes plus ou moins importants, agissant avec une assurance nouvelle tandis que l'esprit du chevalier tournait à cent à l'heure sans même avoir la moindre goutte d'alcool dans le corps. Merlin, son ami, était un magicien ! Cela semblait tellement évidemment, maintenant ! Un banc et des assiettes qui s'envolent toutes seules, comment n'avait-il pas trouvé cela bizarre !

Après discussion avec le petit Ervan, Merlin en conclut qu'il devait faire un voyage vers l'ancien royaume de Cenred et donc confier l'enfant malade à Gaïus. C'est ce moment-là que choisit le chevalier pour signaler sa présence d'une toux. Encore ébahi par ce qu'il venait de découvrir, c'est tout ce qu'il fut capable de faire.

Merlin se retourna, paniqué, vers son ami en balbutiant :

-Gwaine, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Ah, donc tu n'es pas Emrys, le magicien qui protège Camelot depuis des années ? Rétorqua Gwaine.

-En fait, si, c'est exactement ce que tu crois, concéda Merlin. Mais…

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ? Je suis ton ami, Merlin, fit remarquer le chevalier alors que la druide regardait les deux ne sachant que faire.

Ce que ressentait Gwaine n'était pas de la trahison, il aurait simplement aimé que son ami lui en dise un peu plus sur lui puisque visiblement, il ne savait rien. Il était son ami, aucun doute là-dessus. Mais un ami qu'on ne connait pas vraiment, dont on ne saisit pas toutes les réactions. Combien avait-il fait pour eux tous sans même recevoir en échangé un remerciement.

-Je crois comprendre que ce n'est pas le moment de parler, conclut le chevalier. Je peux emmener le petit à Gaïus, vous devriez partir vite.

-Tu vas nous aider ? Demanda le magicien avec un petit sourire.

-Evidemment ! Je ne vais pas te dénoncer !

Merlin hocha la tête avec soulagement et déposa Ervan dans les bras de son ami, continuant de dévoiler son plan :

-Si tu pouvais lui trouver des vêtements, ceux-là sont clairement druidiques et il risquerait de se faire découvrir.

-Très bien, je m'occupe de l'enfant pendant que tu vas zigouiller la sorcière. Comme quoi, c'est toujours les mêmes qui s'amusent !

Les deux hommes se sourirent et Merlin se retourna vers la druide, lui ordonnant de l'attendre ici. Tandis que Merlin se dirigeait vers les appartements royaux, Gwaine bifurqua vers le laboratoire de Gaïus, à qui il expliqua la situation. Il crut que le pauvre homme allait faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il comprit que le chevalier « savait pour Merlin ». Puis, profitant de la situation, le médecin mit la présence de Gauvain à profit en lui donnant des consignes quant à la santé de l'enfant tandis qu'il essayait de créer un antidote qui diminuerait la souffrance jusqu'à ce que Merlin lui ramène la solution.

Lorsque l'homme fut libérer, il retrouva les autres chevaliers pour se rendre compte que l'entraînement était terminé.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? Lui demanda Arthur en le voyant arriver.

-C'est qu'elle est allé loin, s'insurgea Gwaine, cherchant vite une histoire à raconter. Et le pire c'est que personne n'est arrivé. Elle a payé une carriole qui passait pour l'emmener au royaume du nord.

-Elle a vraiment renoncé à trouver Emrys, dans ce cas ? Je ne m'y attendais pas ! Je croyais que son fils était en danger ?

Arthur avait l'air perdu, les chevaliers perplexes, sauf un. Perceval regardait Gwaine avec des yeux perçants, comme pour lui dire "Je ne suis pas dupe, même si je ne parle pas beaucoup ». Gêné, Gauvain se concentra sur Arthur, évitant le regard de Percy.

-Elle a peut-être décidé de consulter un magicien qu'elle saurait où trouver, votre majesté, fit alors remarquer Léon, lui sauvant la mise sans même le savoir.

-Dans ce cas, notre piste pour trouver Emrys s'arrête là, soupira Arthur. J'ai commencé à faire une liste des personnes qui seraient arrivés dans un certain laps de temps mais je ne peux pas être sûr de n'oublier personne ni même de connaître ces personnes. Je peux aussi me tromper dans la période de temps, ce qui fait que l'on ne peut pas vraiment se fier à cette liste. Et je ne veux pas attendre la prochaine menace qui pèsera sur Camelot pour découvrir qui est notre protecteur.

De dépit, Arthur s'éloigna de la cour et déposa ses armes dans le local avant de s'éloigner de ses chevaliers qui restèrent là quelques minutes silencieux avant de reprendre.

-Que croyez-vous qu'il fasse quand il l'aura trouvé ? Demanda Elyan. Il ne semble pas déterminé à le tuer, mais là, cela contredit les idées d'Uther.

-Arthur n'est pas Uther, énonça simplement Percy en haussant les épaules.

Il ramassa ses armes et fut son chemin jusqu'à l'armurerie.

-Percy est né dans un royaume qui accepte la magie, je crois, fit remarqué Gauvain.

-Pour te dire, en ce qui me concerne, je ne sais pas comment je me positionne par rapport à elle. Mais je suivrais la décision d'Arthur, conclut Léon. Tu devrais t'entraîner un peu Gwaine ou tu vas te ramollir.

Gauvain fit un sourire tordu à son ami et lui demanda :

-Je me change et tu viens me prouver que je ramollis ?

Léon accepta le challenge et Gauvain et Elyan se dirigèrent eux aussi vers l'armurerie, l'un pour prendre ses armes, l'autre pour s'en défaire. Gauvain essaya de se conduire normalement devant Percy, mais il se doutait bien que le géant le confronterait bientôt. En espérant qu'il soit prêt à résister…

Ervan se réveilla en sursaut pour se trouver devant un vieil homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il, avant de se rendre compte que la douleur s'était atténuée considérablement. Que m'avez-vous fait ?

-Du calme, jeune homme. Je m'appelle Gaïus. Je suis un ami d'Emrys. Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?

-Un peu, répondit le garçon, pourtant, j'ai toujours…

Le garçon s'arrêta pour réfléchir.

-Toujours quoi ?

-Cette sensation dans ma poitrine que quelqu'un m'appelle. Ça tire, tire, comme pour m'amener quelque part…

Sur ce, il se leva avec difficulté alors que Gaïus essayait de le retenir.

-La cour ! Il est dans la cour ! Lui cria le garçon avant de se précipiter sur la porte pour l'ouvrir en grand et s'enfuir dans l'escalier.

-Super, grommela le vieil homme. Encore un qui court de partout…


End file.
